


Rain, rain, don't go away | Jung Hoseok x reader

by nsyhjtj_bts



Category: ITZY (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsyhjtj_bts/pseuds/nsyhjtj_bts
Summary: After visiting your client for a potential mural project, you've got a 2-hour drive back home. But not even an hour later, you notice you've ran out of gas! And to make things worse, your phone dies. Luckily, someone special comes to your rescue 💞
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Rain, rain, don't go away | Jung Hoseok x reader

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

✧══════•❁❀❁•══════✧

"Please, please. Tell him! It's easy!" 

You give Ryujin a flabbergasted look "Easy?! Confessing to the love of my life? I beg to differ."

She giggles and pats your head. "It won't be that bad! He's definitely into you too." 

"How are you so sure?"

You're sure she can sense your concern. "Because! One, he always goes out of his way to talk to you. Two, he brings you small gifts, like snacks and those tiny desk figurines that you love so much. And three, as psychologists say, when someone laughs in a group, they look at the person they find most interesting and he looks at you. "

You laugh at her observations that you, too, have noticed but you haven't allowed yourself to look into that too much. You always assumed Jung Hoseok was a super kind and cheerful man. But could Ryujin be right? You sigh. "I guess I'll never know unless I ask…"

She clutches you fists and jumps in glee. "Yes! So you think you'll do it soon?"

You feel the tendrils of excitement start to grow plus a bundle of nerves in the pit of your stomach. "Don't know…Why am I suddenly so scared?! Maybe I'll dream about it tonight…"

"Oh!" Ryujin beams, her eyes widening. "And if you do, please, please, please don't forget to write it in your dream journal!" 

"I won't…" You nod and look at the time on your phone. "I gotta go. I have to visit a potential client at their estate and it's a two hour drive." 

"Oh my…" Ryujin starts to clean up the table from brunch and you help. "That's right, you mentioned going to see some rich woman for a mural she wants, who lives in the forest?" 

"Basically! It's super rural but she's offering a great sum of money for me to paint on the ceiling of her foyer. I'm gonna show her some of my ideas and hopefully she'll like at least one."

"I hope so too. But be careful-according to the news, there's a storm coming tonight."

After paying your half of brunch, you step outside. Looking up at the sky, there were a few gray clouds but mostly clear skies. "Her appointment is in the evening but I'm sure I'll be back later tonight. Nothing to be worried about! And if by chance I'm not back, well, if you find my body, let Hoseok know that I loved him." 

She starts to giggle on the way to your car and hops into the passenger seat. "Oh my God, you are so dramatic." 

Laughing with her, you head back to the art gallery where you and Ryujin work together to drop her off. 

She gasps when you stop at the entrance of the art gallery steps. "Y/n, look.." 

You look at where she's pointing at and spot the very man that's been on your mind lately. He was just standing there, talking on the phone, looking effortlessly perfect and handsome with his shades and hair swept gently from the breeze. 

She lowers her window. "Quick, wipe that drool off your face! HOSEOK!" She yells at the top of her lungs and waves. 

"Ryujin, oh God. Why." 

Hoseok looks up and starts smiling and it's like everything is good in the world-his beaming smile is that wonderful. It looks like he hangs up and starts to approach your car. Ryujin hits your leg. "Act normal!" 

"You're the one that's freaking out!" 

"Because he could possibly be your other half, your next boyfriend and perhaps husband-Hi Hoseok-ssi!" 

He leans against the door, lowering his head to look inside, smiling at you and your friend. "Hi Ryujin...hi Y/n, enjoyed your brunch?" 

You blink. "Oh, how did you know?" 

"I saw Ryujin's post! It looked super good! I love waffles! Did you bring back any? For me?" He pouts and you wished you had. 

"No… But," His eyes light up. "We can go sometime? For brunch. You'd love it." 

Ryujin is watching, listening, and tries her best not to squeal, but keeps smiling. 

Hoseok grins and nods, his voice was soft. "I'd like that…"

"Well!" Ryujin gathers her stuff, carefully opening the door and steps out. "I gotta go back inside. Y/n, be careful out there! Bye!" 

Hoseok takes her place and sits in the passenger seat. "You're seeing a client right? The one that lives far? Even though it’s your day off?" 

You nod, feeling warm that he actually remembered. "Yeah, but I'm sure it'll be a quick visit to discuss what she exactly wants for her mural. It's…it's a big project for me so I had to fit her in today. Probably my biggest yet." 

He nods. "I don't think I said it before but, congratulations! I'm happy for you and I hope it goes smoothly for you. You'll do great...But Ryujin is right. I'm assuming she meant about the drive? Because it's gonna rain a lot later. Drive carefully, okay? Feel free to call me if anything happens."

You can feel your face redden as you smile."Okay…and thank you, Hobi. For brunch, wanna go tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'll be looking forward to our date!" He winks before stepping out and closing the door. "See you later!" 

His date comment doesn't surprise you because he often calls them lunch dates innocently but it does bring a sort of giddiness. "Bye Hoseok-ah!" 

You had a long drive ahead of you, but looking at the sky once again, it brings you comfort seeing the sun and feeling the rays before heading into the dense forest.

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

You pause on the steps of your clients entranceway, looking up at the darkened sky, watching the rain pour. It was relaxing to watch and listen to the rain-it was something you often did. You enjoyed the rain but not so much being in it. A freezing cold breeze makes you shiver-and definitely not when it's this cold! Rushing to your car, you start the engine, your headlights brightening the eerily dark dirt road in front of you, surrounded by thick, tall trees. You can start to see the moon but glancing around the trees, the darkness sends a feeling of fear through you. 

You dial Ryujin and she answers. "Hey, I’m on my way back! And she really liked my ideas and couldn’t pick one to go with so she’s gonna consider it for a few days to envision which one of the examples would look best.”

“That’s great! But Y/n, it’s getting late! Please call me once you're home or send me a message, at least.”

Turning up the heat and the windshield wipers, you nod. “Got it. I’ll drive carefully! See you tomorrow!”

You turn up the music louder to help you ignore the creepy feeling before sending Hoseok a short message before starting your drive back to civilization. You drive slower than before, eyes wide and alert. 

It was probably an hour later, when you looked at the gas tank meter and to your dismay, it was close to empty. 

“No...no, no, no, no, no! Wha-Arghhh!” You groan in frustration when you realize you meant to go to the gas station but it completely slipped your mind. You estimate there's about five miles left on the tank until it’s empty but even then, you still won't be out of the forest. “I can’t believe this.”

During the last five miles, you were trying to think of alternative options that didn't involve you having to walk in the rain through the forest to get gas. 

But perhaps you can make it? You have a small empty gas tank in your trunk…

The rain was still coming down just as hard when you can feel the car starting to slow down, no matter how hard you press on the gas pedal, it won't accelerate, until coming to a complete stop. 

You sigh heavily. "Ugh."

You can only think to give Ryujin a call to let her know you'll get home later than usual. When she answers, you can hear background chatter. "Hey, girl! You're already home?! What did I tell you about speeding!" 

"I didn't! I, um…I'm kinda stuck? I'm fine, though. Just calling to let you know I'll be home later than usual." 

"Huh? Stuck? What do you mean-" 

"Is that Y/n? Did she get home safe? Y/n!" That was Hoseok. 

"Go away! Yes, it's her. But she said she's stu-."

The line starts to cut off and your phone alerts you of low battery. Oh no… "Hello?" 

"-llo? Y/n? Can yo---ear me-?" 

Pulling your phone away from your ear, your phone was at 1% battery. "Are you serious?!" 

Then your phone shuts off. You don't understand how you forgot to return the charging cord after cleaning out your car a few days ago so now there's no way to prevent your phone from dying. 

Groaning, you stomp your feet, putting your head in your hands. "Great.. .just amazing! All I wanted to do was go sit at home in my jammies and eat cake. That was it!" You punch the steering wheel, accidently hitting the horn, making you jump in fright. 

After sitting in your car, dreading the walk to the nearest gas station, you wonder if Ryujin and Hoseok are worried enough to come looking for you.

There's a gas station rest stop on the way before entering the forest road, maybe a few miles away from where you currently are but you weren't so sure. The rain has slightly subsided and with rain boots, an umbrella, a raincoat and a flashlight, you're somewhat confident you can walk there. 

What's car insurance good for when you have nothing to call them with? You silently laugh at yourself at your misfortune while gearing up, readying yourself for the walk. 

With a heavy sigh, you hope it'll be quick. 

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

Ryujin and Hoseok were at a bar with their friend Jimin, when your call ended abruptly. Hoseok gives Ryujin a concerned look and is about to ask but Jimin beats him to it . "What happened?" 

Ryujin tries to dial your number again but it goes straight to voicemail so she starts to get worried. "Not sure…Y/n said she was stuck? I told her to call me when she got home, which should've been in like an hour or so but after an hour she said she's 'kinda stuck'. Then the call was cutting off so I couldn't hear what she was saying." 

"So her phone died or something?" Jimin asks before sipping on his beer. Ryujin nods. 

"She said she's stuck?" Hoseok asks, concern laced in his voice. "Is she in trouble? Does she need help? Was she in an accident?" 

"All she said was that she's stuck and that she's fine. I don't know anything else! I'm worried…"

Hoseok grabs his raincoat and umbrella. "Jimin, can you give Ryujin a ride home please? I gotta go. If her car is stuck, If she's in danger, gotta go help her."

Jimin nods."Yeah, yeah of course. No problem."

Ryujin wanted to tag along but Hoseok's car was a two seater so it wouldn't be wise. "Be careful! Please, call me if anything comes up! Or to just say that she's fine. With her out there, probably stuck in the woods still and in this weather?" Ryujin looks physically ill. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…"

Hoseok holds her shoulders, his vision unwavering. "I'm sure her car battery died or she ran out of gas? Maybe her tire got stuck. It's the woods. But I'll find her and she'll be okay, alright? I will let you know as soon as I do. I gotta leave. See you guys." 

Ryujin nods, gulping and places her phone next to her plate of unfinished enchiladas, ready to answer when needed. "Okay. Okay, bye!" 

It was most likely that you'll be fine and the fact that Hoseok was so quick to help did ease her worries. 

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

It was still raining steadily, with the occasional wind that turns your umbrella inside out, and getting even colder with every minute. You can see your breaths and you could no longer feel your toes and fingers. 

You wanna say you've been walking for half an hour so far but you have no idea. The two way street of the woods, with trees obscuring your vision, doesn't seem like it's ending soon. 

Perhaps you should've stayed in the car…With each passing minute you really wish you could've stayed in your car. Slept it out until your friends called the cops for them to find you. 

Suddenly, you catch sight of headlights approaching. You feel relief but you're not sure if you should ask for help or hide behind a tree.

Perhaps you've seen too many abduction movies and dramas…

But it could be a good samaritan! Squinting your eyes at the approaching car, you gasp, because you know that car! 

"Hoseok?" 

The car slows down, before slowing to a stop and Hoseok rushes out. "Y/n! What are-What happened?! Are you hurt?" 

"Hobi…" 

He looks at you, making sure you looked okay, before cupping your face. "You're not hurt?" 

You smile and shake your head. "I-I'm not." Your throat was dry and sore from breathing in cold air and your lips chapped. "I'm cold, but not hurt. But…" He pulls you close, enveloping you in a hug and your last words muffled against his chest. 

"I'll warm you up, don't worry. But I was worried! Why are you walking on the side of the road? Through the woods? In this weather?! You're crazy!" 

You laugh and slide your arms inside of his coat to wrap around his torso--he's so warm. "I thought I'd be able to make it to the gas station. My car ran out of gas…Can we please move this conversation in your car?" 

He laughs, hugging you tight one more time. "Right, right, okay! Get in!" He takes the gas container from your hands, opens the door for you so you hop in, delighting in the heated seat and warm air coming through the vents. 

Hoseok comes back to his seat, shivering and shaking exaggeratingly. "Y/n, oh my, how did you survive that walk? It's freezing! I hope you don't get sick…"

You vigorously rub on your thighs to warm up your hands. "No idea, I literally had no thoughts in my head! I was so focused on trudging forward. But, how did you find me? Did Ryujin hear me?" 

Hoseok shakes his head, lowering the volume of the music. "All she heard was that you were stuck. But I remember that you keep an agenda at your desk so I went back to check and thank God for your organization." He laughs. "I was able to find your client's address so I knew you'd had to be on the main road." 

"I knew being organized would pay off! Oh my God, Hobi, I can't believe you came for me?" You give him a fond look to which he takes your hand to his cheek, to warm it up. 

"I thought you were in danger so I'm surprised I wasn't stopped by a cop. I'm pretty sure I was driving way over the limit, but that's sort of hard to do in the rain, but I had to find you. So," Hoseok smiles. "I'm glad I did." 

"Hoseokie, that's dangerous! But....Thank you…so much. I'm pretty sure my toes and fingers would've fallen off. I shouldn't have gone walking, huh?" You slip off your boots and wiggle your toes, slowly getting them warm with the blast of heat. 

"Probably not but I understand. I guess it's hard to get help when your main mode of communication is gone...Hmm, it's really late-Oh! Before I forget, here." He gives you his phone. "Call Ryujin. She's been waiting by the phone for my call when I found you." 

You call her to give her an update on your whereabouts, and that you're fine. Plus some comments of a certain knight in shining armor rescuing the damsel in distress. The usual. And it makes your body vibrate with hope. 

Especially because Hoseok took the initiative and went out of his way to help you without even thinking twice. Was it possible to be in love with him even more? 

After the call, Hoseok had already started driving back. "Where are we going?" 

"You're freezing, been walking through the cold rain for who knows how long, so we're going to my place. It's the closest and on the way." 

The crack of thunder causes you and Hoseok to jump and laugh. Rain was coming down harder again. "Okay, I think that's for the best because it really does look like a storm now." The winds were also picking up. "I can pick up my car tomorrow, I doubt it'll be vandalized in a storm like this but…I hope a tree doesn't fall on it." 

Hoseok chuckles and pats your hand. "Let's hope not." 

About an hour later, Hoseok starts to slow down through a quiet neighborhood until he stops at a small apartment complex. You had dozed off during the ride when Hoseok gently pats your arm. "Hey…we're here." 

When you opened your eyes, you were snuggling with a coat that smelled like Hoseok-he must've placed it on you when you were asleep. You look out the window at the building and notice a lady exit from one of the bottom apartments, holding up a magazine to her forehead to shield her face from the rain. She waves desperately. 

"Oh, uh, there's a lady waving at you?" You tell Hoseok who squints his eyes through the windshield. 

"Oh, that's my landlady! Come on, let's get out of this rain. Wait there." 

Hoseok opens your passenger door, pulling you close under one umbrella as you approach the lady who nearly swats Hoseok's butt.

"What are you doing driving in this weather, boy! It's dangerous! I was getting worried. Namjoonie's worried too." She shakes her head with a pout. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. My friend here needed help. Mrs. Kim, this Y/n. We work together. Her car broke down in the forest so I picked her up."

She gasps, alarmed and clearly worried. "Oh my, oh my…are you okay? You look cold and hungry! Go on, Hoseokie. Take her inside! I'll heat up some food and bring it up in a jiffy." She turns you both around, urging you to go ahead and get warm as possible.

You wanted to say it was alright, not wanting to impose but Hoseok smiles, saying it's okay. "She's my best friend's mother, so she treats me just like a son. And just like a doting son, I will not disobey her, so," Hoseok opens the door to his apartment which was above his landlady's place. "Welcome to our humble abode." 

The lights were already on when you catch a peek of someone sitting on the couch with headphones on while you slip off your boots. "Ours because I live here with Namjoon, he's Mrs. Kim's son! Namjoonie! Come back to Earth and meet our guest!" He takes your boots and sets them in front of the space heater and hangs up your raincoat.

As you walk further down the hallway, the cozy living room comes into view and the person on the couch looks up. He was reading. You wave a hello."Nice to meet you. "

He slips his headphones off, smiling warmly. "Oh! Is this Y/n? Hoseok has told me so much about you!" 

"Oh? Wait, really?" You glance at Hoseok, who was narrowing his eyes at him. 

He looks back at you. "Nothing bad, I swear. Come on, let's go before he starts embarrassing me." 

Namjoon laughs. "No, no, no, nothing bad. Mainly about your artwork. You're really talented!" 

"Oh, thank you! But Hoseokie is also good! Better than me I'm sure." You say, looking up at him with a shrug to which he rolls his eyes. 

"Nope, you're better." 

You cross your arms. "No, you are." 

He mimics your pose. "You're better times infinity!" 

You purse your lips,thinking about a better comeback. "Well, infinity isn't a number. And you're better than sliced bread." 

He looks away, laughing and thinking before he smirks. "You're better than you five years ago." He smiles in triumph when you get stuck. "Exactly and you deserve this praise, just accept it." 

Laughing, you look back at Namjoon who was just watching with a strange smile. "Soooo, Y/n…you're staying over? Just asking so I know how much breakfast to make tomorrow morning." 

Staying over? Oh…. 

The door opens before Hoseok or you could say anything else. "Food is here! Eh? You're still in those wet, cold clothes?! Go on! Change while I set the table, Joonie, help me please." Mrs. Kim smiles warmly at you before Namjoon gets up to help his mother. 

Hoseok takes your hand, pulling you further into the house. "Right, follow me. I'll lend you some clothes and we can wash and dry yours here. And about staying over…I think you should. You heard the news. We should stay inside tonight since it could be dangerous out there."

You nod, trying to hide the small panic of hand-holding and potentially STAYING. OVER ."No, you're right. If it's okay with you, of course." 

Smiling and nodding, he opens the doors of his closet. "Of course, I am offering." He searches for clothes. "To be honest, I was really worried about you. Being out there without cell service and alone in the woods. I'm so glad I was able to find you." 

He puts a pair of soft blue pajama bottoms, a yellow t-shirt, and a towel in your arms. Peering up at him, admiring his soft gaze at you, it sends the butterflies in your stomach to a frenzy. "Thank you…for everything. I know I can always count on you." 

He pulls you close to hug you and rubs your back. "I'll always be there for you Y/n."

Pulling back, his eyes crinkle with his cute smile. That smile. The way he just looks at you always makes you weak at the knees. You clutch the clothes closer to your chest. "...always?" 

Nodding, he slips his hand in yours and brings it to his lips. You hold your breath, your sight zeroed in on this moment as he gently kisses your knuckle. "Always."

Your jeans and shirt were still damp, hair must be a mess but you didn't care because Hoseok wasn't just looking at you. He was admiring you. 

"Hoseok." 

His sight doesn't stray. "Yeah?" 

Releasing you didn't realize you were holding, you intertwine your fingers with his. The way he looks at you was too much so you look down at his chest. "I…want you to know that I'll always be there for you too and there's something I need to tell you. Well, ask you really. But…"

"But? Come on, tell me!" He nudges you, trying to make himself shorter to see your face, his antics making you smile and laugh. 

Nudging him back, you slowly stop laughing but can't help but keep a smile on your face when you're with him. "I'm scared to ask…"

He shakes his head, taking the towel and drapes it over your head and shoulders. "Don't be. Whatever you ask, my answer is what you want it to be." 

"What?" You giggle. "But you don't even know my question!" 

He spins you around, directing you to a bathroom. "But I know it's important to you, so I'd give you the world if you ask. I'd give you the moon, the stars…me, if that's what you wanted." 

"Wait, what?! Hoseokie?" You try to turn around to ask him but he opens the bathroom door for you. 

"Hurry up so we can eat, okay!" 

He shuts the door, but not before smiling and winking before he leaves. You're left alone to ponder on his words, on his touch, on his kiss...You were trying to think of reasons why he'd do and say all those things. Was it possible…

You try not to think too much of it. With a warm shower and dry clothes, especially those belonging to Hobi, made you feel even better than how you've been the last few hours. The t-shirt and pajama bottoms fit you just right, except the insane length of the leg hems so you roll them to your ankles. 

You take a moment to take in your surroundings, smiling at everything that screams Hobi-there are various artist posters, mainly hip-hop artists that he's told you about, figurines of all sorts, and many more knick-knacks.. There was a computer on the corner, and beside it a comfy couch. 

It was a little embarrassing to walk out in Hoseok's clothes, bare-faced, and hair wet but you were starving so hunger wins over potentially hiding in his room all night. 

Quietly stepping into the kitchen, you find everyone was sitting around the table, talking and laughing. Hoseok looks up, smiles and hops up from his place on the floor. "Oh, come on! You must be starving." He takes your hand and shows you where to sit before sitting down next to you. 

Mrs. Kim happily starts to uncover the food and gives you your portion of rice (and even adds a little extra) before serving her son and Hoseok. "Dig in! It's getting late for me but I expect clean plates in the morning." 

"Bye Mrs.Kim, thank you so much!" You wave as she starts to leave but stops beside you. She cups your face, a fond grin on hers. "Such a pretty and young face…Oh, how I wish to be your age again. Young and in love. Now I'm just… in love!" She giggles before leaning down to your ear. "Don't be afraid sweetheart. You have no reason to be." 

She gives you an encouraging and warm smile before she leaves. The boys say their goodbyes, with Namjoon walking with her back to her place. 

Oh, God…are you that transparent that she knows your crush without even asking?! Does…Hoseok know it too? Perhaps that's what he meant by his words earlier. 

"What did she say?" Hoseok asks. It was just both of you alone now. 

You shrug, focusing on eating. Hoseok lets it go and adds some pieces of grilled meat to your bowl. The silence was deafening-you desperately wanted to ask him why he said what he said. What did he mean?

I'd give you the world if you ask. I'd give you the moon, the stars…me, if that's what you wanted.

Hoseok clears his throat. "Feeling better?" 

"Oh, lots." You sigh with a smile. "I might steal these jammies, by the way." 

Hoseok laughs, his stare intense as earlier. "If you like it so much, it's yours." 

You look back down at your food, and eat some more before Namjoon comes back inside.

"More food? I love your mom, Namjoonie." Hoseok wiggles in his spot excitedly, making both Namjoon and you laugh. 

"Some dessert she explicitly wants Y/n to try first. I'm pretty sure she spoils my friends more than me." Namjoon laughs. 

"Don't be silly!" Hoseok looks at you. "His mom didn't even like me when she first met me." 

"What?! You're joking! You're like, the friendliest, kindest person ever!" 

Namjoon nods. "Oh he was. Super respectful, super kind, super cheery and talkative. She told me later that she felt drained at the end of the day trying to keep up with him." 

Hoseok shakes his head, laughing at himself. "It's true, I was wayyy too invested in impressing my best friend's parents. I guess I…overdid it." 

Namjoon pats his friend's shoulder. "Nah, she just needed time to get used to you. Just like I did." 

Your lips curve up in an amused smile. "So how did you two become friends?" 

Namjoon looks away with an embarrassed smile. "Ugh…I'll let Hoseokie tell you because I'm still embarrassed by it." 

Hoseok starts to cackle, nudging Namjoon and patting his back. "Poor Namjoonie…alright, so basically, in middle school, we…kissed the same girl." 

Your eyes nearly pop out of your sockets. "Wha-how?!" 

Hoseok nods, nearly going into a laughing fit again. "And that's how we established between us," He wraps an arm around his friend. "Bros before hoes."

Namjoon nearly chokes on his food. "God, I'm nearly 30, why am I still going through it." He laughs. 

You pout at Namjoon. "Aww, I'm sorry bro. You must've really liked this girl. We don't need to talk about it, if it makes you uncomfortable…"

Namjoon gives you a warm smile and shakes head. "Oh, no, no…I've been over it. Just adding to his theatrics." He points at Hoseok with a chuckle. "I did really like her but that was years ago. It is helpful to think about the past and learn from the mistakes. Hint though, it's not a happy story." 

Hoseok sighs, shaking his head. "Another hint, a bond has been severed." 

"It's not you guys since you're still good friends, sooo what happened? And who got the girl?" You ask. 

Hoseok starts telling the story. 

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

A couple beers later, you sit back on your hands, sitting cross-legged, staring at the ceiling in a pout, your hands un in fists. Namjoon just retired for the night. 

Turns out she was a player and knew Namjoon liked her so after he kissed her first, later that week, she kissed Hoseok. The girl confessed to Hoseok about her kiss with Namjoon to get attention, obviously trying to get a reaction out of both of them.

And bam, confrontation, which led to anger, which later led to the realization of the potential breaking of a great friendship because of some psycho girl. 

"I'm mad. She had the audacity to even think of playing with yours and Namjoon's feelings? What a…" You try to think of a word to describe your utter dislike for that girl-one that isn't profane. "What a toad! I most definitely would have slapped her for you. You both are the sweetest boys ever" 

Hoseok was sitting across from you, his knees brushing yours. His cheeks were flushed and you thought it was adorable how his and your alcohol tolerance was close to nothing. "We are, huh? I appreciate that you'd defend us." He laughs. "Anyways, sometimes I wonder how in the world did I befriend a person as lowkey and awesome as Namjoon. Still, I'm grateful." 

"That's great, Hobi." Sighing, you lean forward, resting your elbows on your knees. "To have such a good friend. That's a blessing and it's hard to find friends that stick with you through the thick and thin." 

He starts to lean on his elbows too-being a little tipsy does help to not start freaking out at how close he was. Just a few inches more and you could kiss him. 

He sighs happily and takes your hand in his and starts playing with your fingers. . "It is great and I'm sure Ryujin is awesome too. It doesn't always take decades to build friendships. Sometimes you click with someone instantly and bam! You're close friends." 

You start to blink slowly-the alcohol and a full stomach now increasing your desire to sleep." Like us? We're friends."

Hoseok grins and nods before giggling. "We are friends. And I like being your friend but," Hoseok tilts his head, mimicking you as you lay your head on your shoulder. 

"But what?" 

Hoseok simply smiles and you were too tired to keep asking. He chuckles. "Are you sleepy? Come on, let's get you to bed. I'll sleep here, no worries."

He helps you stand up. "Here? Wait…you can't sleep here! There's no cushions! Or blankets. It's wood floors!." 

"I mean on a futon silly. You're a cute drunk, Y/n." He giggles. 

You hold onto him, his scent doing things to your head, confusing you. It was hard to keep your eyes open and trying to remember something about earlier was starting to give you a headache so you decided to let it go. 

It can wait until morning. 

The minute your butt touches a bed, you sigh in relief and lay down immediately. "Oh God…this is probably the best bed I've ever laid on." 

Hoseok stands next to you as he starts to pull the covers over you. "Then I hope you'll have sweet dreams." 

You shamelessly snuggle into the pillow and covers, eyes closed. "Mmm…they smell like you. Perfect… perfect… for … dreams..."

If Hoseok was alone and allowed to, he'd be absolutely gushing right now from how precious you look. Sleepy, drunk-mumbling without a filter. It was the cutest thing ever and he wanted nothing but to hold you.

But all he does is gently tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear. "Can I ask you something?" He whispers. 

His voice was closer now, softer, but was starting to sound far away. "Hmm? What?" 

"Will you dream of me?" 

His question makes you grin, but you weren't sure if you were already asleep or still awake. "I think I am…Hobi, don't go…" 

He pauses and watches as your hand loosely grabs his arm. "Don't go, stay." 

It makes his heart skip a beat, and chest ache at the knowledge of leaving you here alone. So he leans down, and takes your hand, kisses your palm. "I'm not leaving yet. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. And… I hope to be the one you wake up to...in your dreams. And for eternity.." 

Your hold on his hand is gone as it falls against the pillow but Hoseok lingers, admiring you in your sleep before leaving a soft kiss on your temple. As much as he'd love to sleep here, to keep you company, he'd never want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way so ignoring the desires of his heart, he closes the door softly. 

It's half past midnight, already the start of a new day and he hopes it's a day you both will never forget. 

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

There's a moment before waking up where it's quiet, your brain not yet focused on your surroundings. Usually the obnoxious alarm wakes you, but all you hear is laughing. 

Blinking your eyes open, you take in unfamiliar surroundings, sounds, clothes, the bed. For a second there, you had absolutely no idea where you were and you would've freaked out if it weren't for the laughing and giggling coming from somewhere. 

Then you remember everything. Everything. From your car stopping, walking in the cold rain, Hoseok finding you and bringing you to his home, meeting Namjoon and his mom, and…Hoseok's cryptic words that leave you desperate for answers. 

You weren't sure if Hoseok tucking you in bed was real or a dream though…

It was a Saturday, a day off for most so it was no surprise to hear both boy's actively conversing and fluttering around in the kitchen as you peek at them around the corner. 

"Joon, how many pancakes should I make? And how much water? Should I add sugar? Please help me!" Hoseok pours the pancake flour into a bowl, his face twisted in worry. It was so cute. 

Namjoon just chuckles as he expertly whisks the eggs in a bowl. "No sugar needed. If I recall correctly, to make about 6 pancakes, you need one cup. Add water until it's smooth, not watery and not too thick…Uh, "He peers over Hoseok's shoulder and laughs." That's too much! Are you making pancakes for an army?"

Hoseok starts to return some of the pancake mix back into the bag. "Oh God, she's gonna hate them, Joonie. Then she'll never wanna see me again! " 

You slap a hand on your mouth to keep your laughs in, before stepping into the kitchen. "Good morning!" 

Namjoon waves with a wooden spoon. "Morning!" 

Hoseok looks up, eyes wide. "HI! Good morning…how are you feeling? Hungover?" He forgets about mixing the pancake batter and starts to fill a glass up with orange juice. "I have painkillers, if you need them. Here, drink this." 

He gives you the glass, his attentiveness and concern for you making your heart flutter. "Thank you, Hoseokie! I don't have a headache, thankfully, but thank you for asking…what are you making?" 

He glances back at Namjoon with a nervous laugh. Namjoon raises his eyebrows. "Breakfast? Well, trying…" he looks back at you with a pout. "I tried to have breakfast ready before you woke up. But don't worry, I know what I'm doing! Breakfast will be done in no time!" 

You put down your empty glass and start washing your hands. "I can definitely help. The more hands we have, the faster breakfast can be done! What were you doing? Pancakes?" 

Hoseok nods. "Yeah…but you don't have to. I'm doing this…for you. For our guest." 

"Or…" You take the cup of water and pour some it into the bowl, just enough and wink. "We can make pancakes together? With strawberries and whipped cream?" 

Hoseok beams. "That's perfect! The best breakfast ever! Joonie's making his famous scrambled eggs and hot chocolate! He's amazing! You'll love it! Okay," He nods and starts to mix the batter "Let's get to work." 

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

All three of you continue to help make breakfast, and a couple nudges and giggles here and there, it was finished. That was probably the best breakfast ever. Despite a couple pancakes nearly burnt to a crisp, most of it was pretty good. You give both Hoseok and Namjoon a meaningful look. "Thank you both for being so hospitable. For all this."

Namjoon nods. "Of course I'd help one of Hoseok's closest friends. I'm glad I got the opportunity to finally meet you. You are always welcome here." 

Hoseok grins. "I hope everything was okay? I know it's not the best place and I'm sorry about your car and your horrible day yesterday-." 

Placing your hand on his, you shake your head. "No, Hobi…it's fine! It actually felt like a slumber party! And despite my problem from yesterday, you guys made my night even better. And your Mom too! She's super nice. Please tell her I'll be eternally grateful for the food she provided. It was delicious." 

Namjoon chuckles. "Of course. I'll let her know but I have a feeling you'll be seeing her more often." Namjoon looks away, grinning, before he stands up. "We'll, I gotta get work, so I'll see you later! Don't be a stranger!" 

He waves goodbye before leaving you both alone. After a few more drinks of the hot chocolate in a comfortable silence, Hoseok hums. "Wanna pick up your car now? Your clothes are washed and dried and are on my couch in my room." 

"Oh, wow. Thank you so much…" You look away and sigh, pushing your plate away, you cross your arms on the table. "But um…not yet. I think…we need to talk. About last night." 

Hoseok slowly puts his drink down and waves you off. "Oh, no need. You were kinda drunk so I won't take anything you mentioned personally. What you said in that state has been erased from my mind. So don't be embarrassed about it." 

You ignore the fire growing on your neck and cheeks. "Ah, thanks and although I do remember what I said and will probably be embarrassed for the rest of my life, that's not what I mean…"

"Oh…o-okay, what would you like to talk about?" Hoseok seems cool and collected but inside he was nearly about to burst. 

You wanted to run away, to just forget about it and not deal with emotions but it was eating away at you. Why run away from the possibility of Hoseok being into you as much as you are into him? Why ignore the potential relationship with him? Why turn away from the potential for happiness? 

Taking a soft deep breath, you look down at your hands. "About...about what you said yesterday. Please explain that to me. Clearly. Because if it means what I think it means…And if that's not what you meant? Just.." Your shoulders fall and give him a desperate look. . "Tell me plainly Hoseok." 

He nods. "Okay. I'll will be crystal clear and say that…I'm so crazy about you…Everything I said yesterday, I meant it every word. I would give you everything to make you smile that pretty smile of yours. To make you laugh-it's so cute. I'd do anything to bring you happiness. You're important to me Y/n….so important. I care so much about you that sometimes I don't know what to do with myself. Sometimes I get…overwhelmed with how much of an amazing person you are. So smart, talented, and so many more things I'd love to learn about you." He takes a breath.

He smiles and laughs nervously. "I'm not sure I can be more clear than that." He grins as he stares at you carefully. 

Looking down at the table, away from his intense look, his words keep replaying in your head. You almost couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Oh my God, Hoseokie, I really, really, really hope I'm not dreaming…"

"You're not dreaming." He whispers and gently takes your hand, slotting his fingers with yours. "This is very much real and I'm absolutely, undoubtedly, madly, deeply, in love with you." 

You cover your mouth with your free hand as tears sprout in your eyes. "Oh, oh my god…Hobi, I will scream."

You were smiling so hard and laughing, so overwhelmed with joy right now that Hoseok feels it too. "Scream? Why?" 

"Because I-" You pause when Hoseok wipes your tears with the sleeve of his sweater. "I…."

He nods, urging you to continue. He was so close now, close enough that it was driving you crazy. "You what?" 

His knowing smile makes sense now. 

"You knew." 

He feigns innocence. "Knew what?" 

"You knew about how I felt about you, didn't you? That's why you said those…those nice things last night. Because you felt the same way. But, why didn't you tell me?" 

He sighs, leaning closer, his eyes roaming your face, spending more than a second on your lips. "Fear. That you didn't feel the same. Thinking of the millions of ways I could tell you and the millions of ways it could go wrong. I also didn't want to lose you as a friend…" He whispers, his hand coming up to cup your cheek. "I valued our friendship way too much to lose it over an unrequited love." He frowns. "But I'm know I'm not the best man out there, maybe I'm not the one for you. Part of the reason I was scared was because I didn't feel like I could be at your level. But I felt so strongly for you that I would try my damn hardest to keep up, to help you be the best version of you, to never bring you down. I want to be that someone for you, Y/n. If I was a knight, fighting for your affections, then I'd lay my sword at your feet, and humbly kneel before you-because it's up to you. To…accept me for how I am or… reject me. "

Leaning closer, you cup his face, admiring his words and vulnerability. "Hobi…" You couldn't stop smiling, and tears couldn't stop coming. "There's no levels to keep up with-a relationship is a two-way street, and a chance to…grow together. And of course I accept you, Hoseokie...All of you. Pick up your sword, so we can both fight against the world. Together." 

He beams. "That was so cheesy." He laughs. "D-Does…does this mean-" 

You pull him closer until you close the gap, finally kissing him after many times of day-dreaming of it. Your lips curve in a small smile when you hear him yelp in shock, his smile growing smaller as he kisses you back with as much eagerness. As you move your lips slowly against his, you can almost feel your combined heartbeats. Moving your hands down to his shoulders, your fingers grip the fabric, momentarily breaking the kiss for one second to catch your breath. "Yes." 

Hoseok suddenly screams and you both look down-he put his whole hand on a plate with leftover pancake piece and syrup. You start to giggle at the disgusted but amused face he makes. "Oh, no, poor Hobi." You were laughing at his mishap and he playfully glares at you. You scurry away when he moves his hand close to you. 

While he washes his hands, you realize something. "Wait! I know we just ate breakfast but…I remember I invited you for waffles yesterday…Do you… still wanna go?" You ask, shyly, unsure if it was too late. 

You watch as he approaches you, drying his hands, the look in his eyes for you fond and soft. He cups your chin, winking at you. "And miss our first date with my beautiful girlfriend? I think not. Let's go." 

He helps you to your feet and wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer for a hug. "I'm so happy, Y/n…I swear to always strive to keep us happy." 

You hug him back, tighter and pull away to look into his eyes, smiling at his handsome features. "As do I…my very cute and… sexy boyfriend." You blush hard, biting your lip at your boldness but you don't regret it. 

"Sexy, huh?" He says as he takes out his phone with a smirk. He taps and says a quiet 'there!' and looks at you smugly. "Go check your phone, baby." 

Giving him a questioning look, you do as he says and see that he sent you a picture of a pink Uno reverse card with hearts edited in it, making you cackle and Hoseok smiles cheekily when he hears that. 

It was only the beginning but you both were excited for a future with each other. 

_The End_


End file.
